oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kara Asgeir
Kara is the daughter of Knayde Asgeir and ???. History Kara's life was pretty normal for a child born within the Asgeir family, where she was hidden and raised within a time-sped demi plane. Her demi-plane was one that closely resembled a heavily wooded forest with snow covered mountains in the distance with a chilled sea on the other side, her home being an enormous shengese styled building that Kara shared with her father, as she was the youngest of the handful of children at the time. She didn't see her mother often, although Kara knew she was still loved by her mother, Kara's father reminding her time and time again at just how busy her mother was. Even at a very young age, it was apparent that she had gained more traits from her grandmother Brunhilde than of her agile parents, holding an inner strength far stronger than the usual child. Growing up, she was surrounded by love and praise from her father, whom taught her everything she knew to date. He visited nearly everyday and spent about half of the day with her, either teaching her new lessons or just spending the day with her and keeping the young girl company. To say Kara was a daddy's girl was a severe understatement, favoring her father over anyone in the world. She studied extra hard in his lessons just to gain the reward of spending the rest of the day with the esteemed man, her favorite being when he took her to the iced over ocean that stretched for miles and watching the different array of fish swim underneath, unphased by the sheet on top of them. Some nights she would pray to her grandfather and grandmother, thanking them for having such a great parent to watch over her. Once she reached the age of 14, Kara snuck out of the demi-plane, finding the portal and darting into it before anyone could even assume she was leaving, with nothing on her back besides the clothes she wore. The portal sent her through a flurry of chaos, brilliant lights flashing and swirling around her in all different arrays of colors while all her memories flashed around in her child-like mind, replaying every moment she had spent within the demi-plane...until she landed in front of a blooming fireplace, the portal to send her back swirling in front of her like a black abyss with a purple aura around it. Her eyes widened and a mischievous smile instantly grew on her face as she pushed herself up from her befallen position and onto her feet, patting down her dress. Kara looked around the room for just a moment and then slowly made her way to the door, her tiny hands grasping onto the handle and tugging it enough so that she could peek through. One handmaid that had been passing through gasped as she saw the small face peek through the door, nearly dropping the load of laundry that she carried within her arms. Kara couldn't help but giggle, but the handmaid wore a look of near opposite as she saw that one of Knayde's children had escaped from the demi-plane far too soon. The handmaid rushed forward, instantly dropping the clothes as though they meant nothing and leaning down to meet the young girls gaze, a look of pure worry overcoming her facial features. "What are you doing out here, child? You're not suppose to leave yet, look how tiny you are!" She gasped and reached forward as if to grab onto Kara's hand and pull her back into the portal, but the young girl was faster than the old maid and instead pushed her way underneath the maid, turning back on her heels to give a little giggle. "I'm going to go see my papa!" The young child explained as she bounced away from the maid and further into the castle hallways. Eventually, the young princess ran into a guard and managed to convince him to bring her to her father instead of going back to the portal, to which began the start of truly meeting her father in his usual state and beginning her days as an adventurer. Chapter - Appearance At the age of 14, Kara stood at around 4'4" and weighed around 79lbs. She had a soft heart shaped face with piercing crimson eyes that strangely didn't appear to have come from her parents. Her hair was long, the ends of her hair stopping just a little bit past her waist, to which she wore it freely; long bangs framed her face with side strands continuing until about halfway down her chest. Her apparel normally consisted of a either a dress or skirt, finding the frills on the material to be cute. She typically picked out a white, long sleeved button-up blouse that tucked into a slightly poofy ebony skirt. The skirt frilled out around the bottom with a black belt looped tightly around her waist, while a silver cross on a silver chain was attached to the belt with the cross hanging loosely. Around her shoulders she wore a matching, ebony colored shawl that had golden buttons placed neatly on the front, in the middle of the shawl was a necklace of her fathers kingdom's symbol. On her legs she wore slightly opaque black tights with nearly knee-high combat boots over that. Overall this time, her weapon of choice would be a ebony and silver greataxe called "Hrund" that she stole from her grandmothers weapon chest. As she got older, Kara's sense of style began to change, dressing more to fit the weather that Wrathia held. Personality Describe your character's personality. Family, Friends, Allies Family: Knayde Tyr Godefroy Asgeir {Status : Alive} ': "Papa!" - Father [[Skrymir Asgeiri|'Skrymir Bjorn Lucent Asgeiri]]'' {Status : Alive} '': "Auntie Skry!" - [[Brunhilde|'Brunhilde Godefroy Asgeiri']]'' {Status : Alive} '': "Grandma!" - Grandmother [[J-hara|'J-hara']]'' {Status : Missing} '': "Grandpa!" - Grandfather [[Völundr Bjorn Asgeir|'Völundr Bjorn Asgeir']]'' {Status : Alive} ': Half Brother [[Sigurd Tyr Godefroy Asgier|'Sigurd Tyr Godefroy Asgeir']] {Status : Deceased} '': Half Brother [[Ellinor Shiori Godefroy Asgeir|'Ellinor Shiori Godefroy Asgeir']]'' {Status : Alive} '': Half Sister [[Anzu Runa Godefroy Asgeir|'Anzu Runa Godefroy Asgeir']]'' {Status : Alive} '': Half Sister [[Yuri Eira Godefry Asgeir|'Yuri Eira Godefroy Asgeir']]'' {Status : Alive} '': Half Sister [[Mana Yumesaki|'Mana']]'' {Status : Alive} '': Not related by blood, but Kara considers this woman to be close enough to be family. Mana has been there for Kara many times as she was beginning to adventure and has kept her safe while helping Kara's wishes become true. Kara trusts her and knows she would never hurt her. [[Mimir Helvig Asegeir|'Mimir Helvig Asgeiri']]'' {Status : Alive} '': "Uncle Mimi!" Friends: Allies: [[Galun Leowynn|'Galun']] {Status : Alive} : [[Kokrat Warbrew|'Mr. Blacksmith']]' {Status : Alive} :' Enemies Dislikes: [[Siofra Kit|'Siofra Kit']]' {Status : Alive} :' Enemies: [[Asher Millstone|'Asher Millstone']]' {Status : Alive} :' Aspirations What do you hope to accomplish in this world? Additional Information